Illumi Zoldyck's First Love
by XyLLu
Summary: "Was this the feeling in which you call, 'Love?" Illumi wondered to himself as his arms were wrapped around the fragile girl. It was rather unexpected for Illumi Zoldyck. Who would've thought that the girl he is actually falling for is the girl his client has assigned him to kill! Anyway, enjoy pplz! Sorry I'm bad with summaries.. Illumi x OC Hope you like it! R&R plz!
1. Was the feeling you call, 'Love?

**Hunter X Hunter Fan Fiction  
****by: XyLLu**

**Pairings: Illumi X OC (named Sai, preferrably spelled as Xy, but in the FF, it's spelled Sai)**

**_Disclaimers:_**  
_The anime/characters do NOT belong to me! (Except for the OCs and Fan Fiction Story) It belongs to it's rightful owners! This is simply an anime made by me!_

_* The fan fiction belongs to me, so I suggest to NOT PLAGIARIZE! :P_

_**Description:**  
_

**_"Was this the feeling in which you call, 'Love'?" Illumi wondered to himself as his arms were wrapped around the fragile girl._**

_It was rather unexpected for Illumi Zoldyck._

_Who would've thought that the girl he is actually falling for is the girl his client has assigned him to kill?_

_How will Illumi face this twisted fate? Will he realize that this girl is not worth his time and kiill her anyway? What'll Illumi do?  
And will he finally show his true colours? The colours every one has been waiting for?_

_**Story START!:**_

24 year old Illumi has been on 5 jobs on a month lately. It wasn't natural for him doing all those. Usually, he takes up to 3 jobs a month since the pay usually has 10 digits of zeros on the check. So if added up together, he gets over 30 billion zenni, and that's on his account only. Sometimes, when the job is extremely dangerous and the risk is high, the pay usually takes up to over 100 billion. Although, when Illumi or Silva checks the files of jobs enlisted on their checklist and the risk is far too high, they end up not taking the job since the pay and cost of their life won't be worth it at all.

Anyway, it's the end of September and Illumi's been stressed out. Killua just came home after receiving note that their Grandmother died. Of course, he brought his little "Friend" along. This disturbed Illumi a little since they never liked each other.

To Gon, Illumi's just like his brother, well, semi-brother since he was the one that gave the information to where they live.

It was the last week of September and this'll be the last job Illumi will be taking for the month. He was thankful at least, and hopefully he'll only be taking less than 5 or 6 jobs for the future months.

Illumi was on his way to the gates when Killua went to him. This is surprisingly unexpected for Illumi, although, he had expected Killua to go to him since he had felt his aura and heard his footsteps even if Killua had fully mastered zetsu and his footsteps were one of the lightest footsteps Illumi had ever heard.

"What do you want, Kil?" Illumi asked him without turning his head back.

"Your client..." Killua said with slight hesitation.

"What about my client?" Illumi peeked through his right shoulder.

"Be careful, aniki..." He looked depressed. It was strange though especially for Killua to worry about his brother.

"You think I don't know that? Don't worry, Kil. I'll be careful and be home soon." Illumi smirked as he disappeared into the roaming shadows.

That was an unlikely thing that Killua would say. Usually, Killua goes to Illumi to ask for money since he had the most in the family and Killua just wanted to be selfish and spend it all on chocolate robots. He's still a kid, so Illumi couldn't blame him.

...

After going to all the trouble of booking a private room in an airship, Illumi lay down on his bed. With a deep sigh, Illumi stared at the folder for the next person he was going to kill.

First name: Sai Last name: /not specified/  
Gender: Female Age: 21 Birthdate: /not specified/

Okay, his prey was a 21 year old girl, long black hair reaching her the mid of her chest. She had sharp carmine eyes. She didn't look 21 at all. Actually she looked more of a 17-year old. She looked optimistic and honest due to her eyes and her skin was like porcelain. In the picture of her profile, she put up a nice smile, making her look younger.

Illumi continued staring at her photo, wondering, "Who would want to kill her?" She looks like she hasn't done anything at all.

Illumi had always wondered about his clients. Ever since he started killing, he wanted to object to his clients since he doesn't know what that person has done to them. He knows it's wrong, after all, it isn't his business to interfere with the clients lives. His only role is to kill... kill... kill...

After taking a nice nap, the airship had landed. He took his bag and the files and headed to the hotel where his client is located. Illumi punched in the number and called his client asking what room number is.

~Room 0830~

Illumi knocked on the door seeing a man which looks like he's from the mafia and a bunch of men surrounding him. He didn't really care since he has seen people scarier than him, hell his family was scarier, not mention his mom. Although he looked incredibly greedy.

"Ah~ Mr. Zoldyck. I'm glad you have taken my request. Please sit down so we can get down to business." He pointed at the black silked sofa.

Without muttering a word, Illumi sat down on the sofa as the client suggested.

"I never thought that there would be a Zoldyck as pretty as you." He smirked as Illumi glared at him.

"I don't care if this is a huge pay, but if you dare say a word about me looking like a girl or if you dare harrass and mock my gender, then I suggest you to say your prayers..." He continued saying in a monotonic voice.

"I understand that Mr. Zoldyck, I was just testing you. I just found it interesting to see how someone who was trained since birth to kill would turn out this way." He leaned back to his chair and sighed with a smile.

"Just get on to the point so I can finish this quickly..." Illumi closed his cat-eyes out of boredom.

"Ah yes. This girl named Sai. She is a rather violent and tricky person." He took out his files and opened it.

"If you don't mind, I would like to know why would you want me to kill her..." This was the first time Illumi said something like this. Although, he had always wondered on how it felt like, saying those words...

"Ah~ Well, she has brutally killed my closest friends and colleagues.. She also stole money from me, worth 200 billion zenni." The client closed his eyes of deep pain.

"Oh I see.. Well, if you hand me the address to where she lives, I'll kill her right away to get this over with. After doing so, I'll come back to get my payment." Illumi stood up and walked to the client.

The client took out a pen and paper and started writing it down. After giving the piece of paper to Illumi, he disappeared into the darkness..

"Interesting indeed~. Say your goodbyes hun. Today, you are going to die in the hands of a Zoldyck.." He did an evil laugh.

...

It was about to rain when Illumi saw the house where the girl was living and decided to pretend to be a lost person. He wanted to know more about this girl. The mafia man looked like he was telling the truth, but there were holes in his explanation. If she were violent and tricky, then why don't you kill her yourself? Illumi wondered.

Upon changing to blacks jeans, a white shirt and black coat which showed his slender figure, he knocked on the door and the girl opened it.

"Y-Yes? H-How m-may I help you..?" She said in a shy voice. She looked scared after seeing Illumi.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but would it be alright if I stay here until the rain stops?" Illumi fake coughed.

"Oh~ Uhm.. Sure! Please come in. Make yourself at home." She led illumi to her living room. It smelled like sweet flowers in the house. And it was warm. Illumi wasn't really used to the environment since he lived in a cold mansion on top of a mountain, which was like below 10 degrees. Illumi sat down on her sofa as the girl peeked through her kitchen door.

"Would you like some tea?" Her face was expressionless when she had said this.

"T-Tea would be nice, thank you." Illumi didn't really like the idea of saying these words. To him, it was rather strange.

The girl came back with warm lemon tea. Illumi had tasted it and it was sweet. He wanted to be as clueless as possible.

"Uhm sir... If you wouldn't mind, I would like to ask you. Why did you come to my house? I mean.. Not that I'm driving you away or anything, but there are other houses there. Why choose my house?" She wondered.

Illumi closed his eyes and tried lying, "You are indeed observant. I overheard a man hiring someone who's about to kill you. I wondered why. So I came here to check if you were alright. At the same time, it was going to rain and I have no place to go to. So i thought, why not go here?" When Illumi had said these words, the girl seemed pissed off

"That was probably my step-father. I hope you don't mind me telling you... You see, he killed my mom and family members, along with my friends in my very eyes. He also tried raping me and making me his wife. So I had no choice to avenge them. I killed his friends and colleagues to see how he would feel. But when I was about to kill him, I didn't have the courage anymore after putting on so many bloodshed. So he's probably out there to kill me." She sighed heavily.

Illumi didn't know. This was another burden, after all, he is the person about to kill her. So he had no choice to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry, Sai... I didn't know..." Illumi sighed as he explained the current situation with his client.

"Wh-What?" She moved away from Illumi as quickly as possible.

"I didn't mean to interfere with your lives but... To me, it didn't feel right to just kill a person just because someone told you to and without even knowing what that person did. It didn't feel right to me..." Illumi stood up. "To me, I see no reason to kill you. I'm very sorry to intrude you Sai..." He turned away from the girl as she took hold of his arm.

"I thank you but.. Please sir... C-Can you.. kill him for me..." She looked down as she was in tears. All illumi could do was comfort her and wipe away her tears which he did.

"I might as well do so. But that'll mean destroying our contract." He tilted his head and wondered.

"I'll hire you then!" She looked up with tears in her face. Illumi was shocked to see her face so he cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Very well then. But after doing so, I'll have you come with me. I'm sure, his bodyguards will try killing you."

"But.. How am I sure to trust you?" She mumbled her words

"Don't worry... I'll keep you safe." He opened the door and left without a word.

...

In the hotel room, Illumi had went inside to his client's room.

"Ah~ Mr. Zoldyck! That was an incredibly fast work, I must credit you of your incredible and speedy works!" He stood up.

"I'm very sorry. But our contract I can no longer keep." He closed his eyes.

"Hmm? Why so? You didn't kill her for me? Or was she too strong for you?"

To Illumi, indeed the girl was too weak and fragile if you compare the strengths. But her weakness and fragility was the one that overcame Illumi... in the heart.

"I have interviewed her personally and asked her, her part of the story of yours. Apparently, you are her step-father and were planning on raping her after killing her family and friends first.. I wanted to know more since I have took interest in it and your story had holes in it. So what would I think of you? A filthy lie." Illumi put out some of his pins and threw it an inch away from the client, although scarring him lightly on the cheek.

He was smirking though. "Since when did a Zoldyck take interest in someone's story? Guards! Kill him!" He pointed out. Although, Illumi kept his mouth shut and threw pins at them. One pin, One kill...

The client was shocked at his amazing skills. He beat over 20 men without even breaking a sweat. He tried running away but Illumi beat him to the door.

"I'm sorry sir. But this is what I'm hired to do.." He put out his long claws and cut in the throat, leading the floor being a bloody wreck and his neck wide open as the thick red liquid rushing through the opening. (A/N: I did not just write the kill in details! O_O)

Illumi went to the bathroom and changed his clothes to his normal clothes, washed his bloody hands and left. Of course, he immediately went to Sai's house.

...

Illumi knocked on the door seeing Sai in tears. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

_Was this Love?_

Illumi put his arms around her. For the first time in his life, he actually loved someone not from his family.

_So this is what curiousity brought me to..._

Sai looked up to Illumi and smiled like the one in her profile picture. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She continued hugging him as he smiled. (A/N: For the first time!)

_This is what it feels like to be happy..._

Illumi continued wrapping his arms around her as he giggled softly. Illumi never laughed, smiled, not giggled. For his whole life, he only wore a poker face - an expressionless mask.

"W-What's your name?" She looked up and smiled at Illumi as he calmly smiled back

"My name is Illumi. Illumi Zoldyck."

The girl laughed as if not even caring about her danger on being with a Zoldyck. But to Illumi, it felt like she doesn't even know the Zoldycks.

"Illumi Zoldyck. That's an interesting name." She giggled. "As you already know, my name is Sai. I discarded my last name when my mother married my step-father."

"Do you want to have a last name of your own?"

"I wondered about that, but I can't since, it's illegal." She sighed...

"Unless you get married that is." Illumi corrected her.

"That's the thing. I doubt someone would even fall in love with a killer." She sat down and leaned on the wooden wall. Illumi sighed and sat beside her.

"You should start packing, Sai. Some men might be after you." Illumi looked at her as she nodded and went straight upstairs.

When Illumi stayed downstairs, he thought to himself. What was the feeling he felt when he took her into his arms...? Is it really Love? But why was he scared? Was he scared that his family won't accept the way how he turned out to be, or was he scared because of falling for someone for the first time?

While adding more to his questions, Sai came back down stairs with 3 luggages. Illumi had helped her carry her bags and they left her house. Sai never really asked why was he doing this for her. She just knew that she finally found someone who wanted her safe.

...

Upon arriving to the airport, Sai asked Illumi where he lived.

"I live in Pakodea." He whispered to her, "Over at Kukuroo Mountain. It's where we Zoldyck's live."

"We? Are you like a clan or something?" She wondered as she took her passport.

"Yeah. The Zoldycks are a family of professional assassins trained from birth." Illumi and Sai went to the airship and boarded it.

"Oh I see." Her voice was calm. Illumi now knew what it felt like knowing a person NOT freak out when they hear that he's from a family of assassins. He now knows what Killua feels.

...

After reaching Kukuroo mountain, Sai fainted in disbelief as Illumi caught her. He doesn't really blame her for doing so. Most people are usually shocked when they see their estate. Illumi took her into his arms and opened the 3rd gate with one hand. He asked Zebro to help him with the luggages. After running all the way to the mansion, Illumi speedily went to his room so that he can put Sai on his bed for her to sleep.

He wrapped the blanket on her, but after finishing what he did, he felt Killua inside his room. He was probably searching into his room for any chocolates._ Brat.._

"Ah! Aniki! You're ho-" He stopped as he saw the sight. His brother? Bringing someone over? Moreover, a girl?

"It's a long story. I'll explain it to father later. Now leave, so she can sleep." He said as Killua left with shocked eyes. He really couldn't believe his eyes. Has his brother finally found someone to love?_ Pfftt... That sounds sad.._. Killua giggled and went to his room where Gon was trying out Killua's skateboard.

When Sai woke up, she saw Illumi sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Oh I see you're awake now." Illumi looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry for being a burden." She tried standing up and sat down on the bed next to Illumi.

"It's no problem at all. I've brought you dinner by the way." He pointed at the tray with food. From drinks to meat to vegetables to rice to dessert.

"Uhm.. Thank you Illumi.. I've been wanting to ask you. How will your wife and parents react to this?" Illumi laughed hysterically and angrily.

"I'll be explaining this situation to my parents later. My younger brother knows about this. And I'm not married. I doubt someone would love a killer like me." He sighed after laughing all the way.

"I guess we're on the same situation." She smiled at him and stood up as she stretched her stiff body. While stretching, she felt Illumi's arms around her and his mouth next to her ear.

"I'm glad you're safe though." He quietly whispered.

"Say, did you save me just so you can get my attention or something?" She removed Illumi's cold hands from her body and raised a brow as she smirked.

"Might as well tell you the truth." He sighed, "My mom told me to look for a wife soon since I'm 24 already. Although... I dont have any intentions of doing anything bad to you. I just wanted to know how it would feel." He looked down. (A/N: I know I know. He's getting OOC now =.=, but that's one of the unexpected colours I was talking about.)

Sai, cupped Illumi's pale face with her small hands and smiled.

"I'm actually okay with you. I don't really mind since you're not disturbed about me being a killer." She laughed.

"Me? Disturbed about you being a killer? How about me? I'm from a family of assassins! You weren't even shocked when I told you!" He took hold of her hands as both of them laughed.

"You're a nice guy, Illumi." She tip-toed so that she can reach Illumi's face and kissed his cheek.

Illumi took his hands off her hands and hugged her, "I'm thinking otherwise. Daisuki~"

"Daisuki da yo, Illumi~" The lovers kissed passionately.

...

When Sai went to bed after having a sweet talk with Illumi, Illumi went to his father's quarters. Before he was about knock, Silva called out his name, so he just entered.

"Ah, Illumi, just the person I wanted to see. So how was your last job?"

"Father, that's exactly what I wanted to talk about with you."

"Hmm?" He sat down on his bed waiting for Illumi's reply.

"You see, I found someone while I was on the job."

Silva and Kikyou were shocked to hear these. (A/N: Kikyou came out of the shadows)  
They never knew, that their son would actually fall in love. It seemed like an impossible thing! And how would this girl feel about this man who always had a poker face on?

"Kyaa~~! My son wants to get married! Is she here? When is she coming?" Kikyou shrieked of joy and hugged him until he couldn't breathe.

"She is already here. Apparently, she's tired from the trip so she's asleep in my room." He smiled.

"Kyaa~~! My son smiled! Now I see why this girl likes you!" Her mom continued to shriek.

"Whoa! This is amazing news! Tell me Illumi, how did you meet her?" Silva was humored by his son's big news. Illumi sweatdropped and explained what happened between him and his client.

"So you killed your client to get the girl?" Silva continued laughing, "This is an unexpected doing coming from you Illumi. And to think even she is a killer. I know! Tomorrow, bring her to the dining room for breakfast and let's talk about your relationship."

"Yes father, mother. Now, if you excuse me, I shall be taking my leave." When Illumi left the room, Killua, Milluki, and Zeno were there hearing the great news.

"My word! Illumi! I can't wait for great grandchildren, got that?" Zeno laughed and left as Illumi double sweatdropped.

"I can't believe my big brother is actually getting married. And to think I'm better looking... That girl has bad taste." Killua sighed.

"Hey, you better shut it. And for your information, she happens to be a killer to you know." Illumi explained as Killua's jaws dropped. "Where you do you find girls like those?" Killua thought to himself.

"I-I-Illu-nii... You're getting married?" Milluki and Killua asked at the same time as Illumi nodded but he explained that he hasn't proposed yet.

The two brothers twitched their eyes of disbelief.

...

The next morning...

"Sai.. Wake up.. Today, we're having breakfast with my family." Illumi shooked her shoulder as her head popped out of Illumi's black sheets

"Good morning to you too, Illumi." She smiled and kissed the cheek of Illumi as he hugged her.

"You better get ready. You're meeting my family this morning."

"Got it.."

...

SETTING: Zoldyck Family Dining Table

Illumi introduced Sai to the family while Killua and Milluki's jaws dropped. She's a killer at the same time, a totally hot babe?

Sai was wearing a cream-coloured dress while her hair was let loose. Illumi smiled at Killua, as if he were saying, _reached-your-expectations-yet?_

Well, to skip the whole thing the family had breakfast while Sai had explained the situation about what happened in Illumi's job. The family really loved Sai from the moment they heard that she loved Illumi. Actually, they thought it was impossible for someone to love Illumi, but after Illumi had put on facial expressions, they believed that she changed him.

_Was Love the one that brought me to this? Does I regret this?_

That question stayed locked up in illumi's mind as he never added more of those. Instead, he corrected it with:

_Love is the one that brought me to this and I don't regret it._

Although... There's still one thing - one question that stayed in Illumi's mind...

_Was this the feeling in which you call, 'Love'?_


	2. Rest in my arms

Hunter X Hunter Fan Fiction by: XyLLu Pairings: Illumi X OC (named Sai)

Disclaimers:  
The anime/characters do NOT belong to me! (Except for the OCs and Fan Fiction Story) It belongs to it's rightful owners! This is simply an anime made by me!

* The fan fiction belongs to me, so I suggest to NOT PLAGIARIZE! :P

STORY START!:

Days have passed, Illumi and Sai haven't really been spending much time together lately. Ever since Illumi told Silva about what happened in his last job, Silva wanted Illumi to spend more time for training and as for Sai, Kikyou wanted her to be an honourable wife.

The wedding of the two has been settled and planned by the family, but the thing is that... Our little Illumi here has not proposed to our dear Sai yet.

One afternoon, Illumi and Sai decided to go outside of Pakkodea, maybe a vacation together. Ever since their arrival in the mansion, Silva and Kikyou wanted a "get-to-know-each-other" event. It took a lot of time for Illumi and Sai to get out of their hands, luckily they were.

It wasn't really a bad thing for a get-to-know-each-other event, but does it have to be everyday?

So, the couple decided to take on a little vacation. Sai was really happy to know that she can have a vacation with Illumi despite his weird actions and low socializing level. Although, this was more than enough for Sai to continue loving Illumi. And same goes for Illumi.

One afternoon at the Zoldyck Estate, Killua, Gon and Milluki are left alone in the mansion. Killua was with Gon in his room playing around in the internet, while Milluki was checking if there were any food he can get his hands on.

Killua was getting a bit bored in the Zoldyck Mansion. Actually, he and Gon were getting jealous of Illumi since he is able to get out of this sick house. The only reason Killua came back home was to see his already-buried-Grandmother.

Damn my family... Using obaa-chan as a reason for me to come back home... Now I can't go meet up with my friends because of Illu-nii's stupid plans for the wedding

The thought itself pissed Killua off. Although, at least he has his unlimited supply of chocolate robots now, so he is happy now~

Gon's acting his usual self, smiling, although worried for his dear friend, Killua, since he hasn't really been paying attention to was he's been saying. So instead of calling his name and wasting his voice to someone who won't listen, he decided to wrestle him. But of course, Killua's reflexes were fast enough to react to sense Gon's attack, so Killua ended up winning their little wrestle.

Right before Killua was gonna scissor-lock Gon, a loud ring and vibrate was heard. Killua and Gon listened to it carefully to find the phone - under Killua's pillow.

As Killua was about to answer, he checked the person calling, Kurapika.

K: Yo Kurapika~ So why the early call?  
KP: Well~ Leorio and I were wondering if we could meet up somewhere.  
K: Sorry Kurapika... But we're gonna be staying here in Pakkodea for a bit longer. Apparently Illu-nii is gonna be having a wedding soon. Unfortunately, he hasn't proposed yet that damn bastard...  
KP: *sweatdrop* Well, how about we just go there? Maybe we can join in that wedding..  
K: Yeah! Okay, call me when you're in the front gates, I'll make sure to be there to open it for you guys and bring you safely to the mansion, 'kay with you?  
KP: Sure ^^ I'll see you soon!  
K: See ya. *hangs up*

"Ne~ Killua, why'd Kurapika call?" Gon paused he game as he shoved 2 pieces of chocolate balls into his mouth.

"He wanted to meet up with us. I told him about the wedding so he'll just be coming here with Leorio." Killua lay down on his bed, both hands behind his head and faced the ceiling. He could also smell the sweet scent of his chocolates. He also hears the chews of a person eating it. Thinking about it made him drool, so he stood up and saw Gon eating his chocolates.

"Oi! I don't remember giving you any chocolate balls! Where'd you find that?" Killua was getting agitated Gon laughed.

"Ha ha! Silly Killua! You gave them to me moments ago! I can't believe you forgot about it!" Gon shoved another piece.

"T-Temme!" Killua tackled Gon as the two brightly laughed.

There she was sleeping on the warm lap of the long-haired assassin as he gently strokes her black hair.

Illumi had wondered to himself, what made him fall in love with Sai? Was it her face? Her smile and optimism? Her personality despite knowing her for only a month? Or was it just love at first sight?

As he was just about to stop stroking Sai's hair, Illumi's lap started to get wet. He couldn't have possible pissed himself. He's a grown man!

He checked his lap and noticed Sai crying. He took her in his arms and shook her body to wake her up.

"Sai. Sai. Wake up!" Sai quickly opened her eyes, letting Illumi see her carmine eyes being reflected by her tears running down her porcelain face.

Sai couldn't stop panting. It was probably a bad dream. Illumi then took the small and fragile body into his well-built body and gently whispered into her ear, "It's just a dream... It's just a dream."

These words were more than enough for Sai to calm down. Later on, the couple have reached their destination which was an island where they can relax and enjoy themselves. Illumi helped Sai carry their bags and took a cab so that it can bring them to a resort.

Too bad Killua and the fmaily aren't here to join them. They would really enjoy this. But this vacation is for Illumi and Sai to enjoy. Somewhat like their honey-moon, but without considering themselves as married.

Upon arriving at the hotel room, Sai quickly ran to the bed to rest her sore body. Illumi put down the bags and arched his back with a deep sigh.

"You okay, Illumi?" Sai tilts her head as she was on her belly on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My body just feels a bit stiff after staying on the airship for over 3 hours." He cracks his neck by moving it side-to-side.

"Same here. But my body feels sore. Hopefully, I can relax later in the hot tub." Sai then closes her eyes and rests a bit. Illumi found it cute seeing Sai on their bed. (A/N: "Their" bed? LOL) As he lay down beside Sai, he found himself slowly falling asleep. He also felt Sai snuggling unto his chest. All Illumi could do was hug her back and made her rest in his arms.

(End of Chapter 2)

A/N:  
Hey guys! I am so sorry this is a short chapter and I didn't really add much details...  
I wasn't in the mood ever since I got friendzoned yesterday xD LOL

Anyway...  
Thank you for reading this chapter, and hopefully I shall be able to update it soon~

Thnx guys! R&R plz! 


	3. Lovers' Kiss and Friendship's Reunion

Hunter X Hunter Fan Fiction by: XyLLu Pairings: Illumi X OC (named Sai)

Disclaimers:  
The anime/characters do NOT belong to me! (Except for the OCs and Fan Fiction Story) It belongs to it's rightful owners! This is simply an anime made by me!

* The fan fiction belongs to me, so I suggest to NOT PLAGIARIZE! :P

STORY START!:

5pm in the resort, Sai wasn't really keeping track of time. As she woke up, she noticed Illumi by her side, still in his ams. He was still sound asleep. His cute cat-eyes were closed making it look cuter, his lips were slightly apart, and some of his slick strands of hair were rolled down his pale face. Illumi had looked peaceful in the sight of Sai, it was calming just watching him sleep.

As Sai giggled, Illumi had heard her soft laugh, his gray eyes slowly opening, letting his eyelids slowly part their ways.

"Ngghhh... S-Sai?" He loosened his grip around Sai.

"Good Morning Illumi~" Sai kissed the nose of Illumi as he opened and closed his eyes simoultaneously making sure his eyes didn't have a hard time in keeping it open.

"What time is it.. Sai?" Illumi yawned as Sai checked the clock. It read 5:06pm

Sai got out of Illumi's arms and went straight to the veranda. The view was fantastic. The waves were forming hands taking the sand and bringing them into the water as it eventually lets go. The skies were in different shades of Red, and Purple. It was about time for the sun to set. The incoming light from the sun was reflecting and changing the colours of the trees, making the colours clash together and forming a new type.

Sai just couldn't take her eyes off of the view until she felt cold hands around her waist. The grip wasn't too tight, and it wasn't too loose. It was just perfect. Actually, everything is already perfect. A perfect scenery, with the perfect lover who loved Sai just the way she is, what else could she ask for?

She couldn't take the happiness, she thought it was all a dream.. Until Illumi had gently put his cold lips unto her warm ones. The feeling was incredible. The warmth - the passion - the hotness - all rushing from her back quickly to her head. She felt goose bumps on her arms and on her neck. Then the cold hands of the long haired assassin wrapping around her waist. She couldn't let this kind of happiness just pass by...

She was too happy, even she couldn't contain it.. In her whole life, she has felt a lot of happiness - having fun with friends, graduating, and the simple happiness felt everyday - but this kind was an entirely different feeling. Too hard for her to contain. No words were able to describe the currrent happiness she is feeling.

After the passionate kiss the lovers had shared together, both pulled away from each other to take a deep breath.

"Are you hungry.. Sai?" Illumi smiled and she shook her head.

"No.. I'm okay... Are you hungry, Illu?" Illumi also shook his head.

An awkward silence was formed around them until Sai broke it saying, "Do you wanna head for a swim?" She giggled.

"Sure.. why not? Afterwards, maybe we can get dinner..." Illumi hugged her once more and let go as he grabbed two towels and two bathrobes. "We should get going then." He opened the door for Sai and they went to the beach.

The spiky green-haired boy sat down on the bed as for the young assassin, he took out some chocolate robots to munch on. Later on, there was a phone call from Kurapika, telling that they're at the gate.

"That was fast. Gon, come on. Kurapika and Leorio are at the gate waiting for us." Gon jumped off the bed and rushed out the door with Killua in the lead.

As they went to the gate, Kanaria was there to greet the two boys.

"Master Killua, there are guests waiting for you at the gate." Kanaria bowed to show respect for her Master.

"Again with the 'Master'! I said you can just call me, 'Killua'! Anyway, they're my friends. They'll be staying here for quite a while. Now if you excuse me.." Killua passed by.

"See you later Kanaria!" Gon waved.

"Killua..." Kanaria smiled.

By the gate, Killua opened the 3rd gate once more to see a blonde boy in white pants and white sweater. This time, he wasn't wearing his upper top. And a supposed-to-be-16-year-old-boy-but-looks-so-much-like-a-21-year-old man beside him. He was wearing a the same old lawyer clothes and lawyer briefcase which surely has medicines and other things that aren't supposed to be mentioned.

"Kurapika! Leorio!" Gon exclaimed and gave each of them a big hug.

"Hey Gon, Killua. Nice to see you again!" Leorio ruffled each of the kids' hair.

"You've grown taller. That's good to know." Kurapika said happily but then ended up getting pissed at Killua when he said, "You look girlier in that outfit."

"Come on guys. Let me bring you to the mansion." Killua led the way.

"It's huge! You'll love it!" Gon exclaimed as he followed Killua and then the other 2 started getting excited since it was their first time going into the Zoldyck Mansion.

(End of Chapter 3)

A/N:

Oh my gooooodddddddddddddddddd... I know it's short, and the grammars and typos. I'm so sorry... I've been stressed out with requests in another website.. =.=

Anyway, I am so happy you're reading this until now. I haven't really updated in a long time.

R&R please and thank you!

You guys have DeviantArt? Please watch me there! Thank you!  
My username is: xXdarkXmageXx 


End file.
